The Deathly Games
by BurningTheRose
Summary: Set during the deathly hallows.  The death eaters are bored, for their own entertainment, they sent 24 students to the hunger games arena, for a fight to the death... Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

The pain ripped though me.

It was like red hot knifes were piercing through my skin, while my muscles were being streched as far as it was physically possible then further. My head felt as though it would burst in agony.

I couldn't scream,I knew that would only make it worse.

Somehow the pain became more intense and a scream filled the room.

Mine?

The death eater's cackled taking a kind of sick pleasure from my pain.

I had only forgotten my homework once this year, a record for me.

I didn't deserve this.

Then the pain had stopped.

I lay gasping for air, my body ached all over.

Black spots filled my vision.

I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I understand that the last chapter was very confusing, it was meant to be. This chapter should clear that up a bit!**

* * *

><p>"Rose" .poke.<p>

"Rose" .poke.

"Rose" .poke.

Was I moving? Who was poking me?

"Rose"

My eyelids felt, too heavy?

"Rose!"

Was someone calling my name? The voice was getting steadily louder and its pitch began to hurt my head.

"Rose"

"Rose?"

I groaned.

"Rose! Rose you're alive!"

"Stop shouting" I whispered.

"You're alive!"

"Rachelle, she's alive!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted louder.

I was met with silence.

I tried to open my eyes once more, they felt lighter now so it was easier to prise the lids apart.

I saw Rachelle Wright and Topaz Skelton staring at me with wide eyes.

"Topaz, she's alive!" Rachelle shouted enthusiastically.

The pulse in my head thumped louder in my ears.

"She's alive! She's alive! Rose Zeme lives!" the duo sang, jumping around the room, clapping out of pace.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted once more.

"Erm... what's going on?" Mai Robinson stood in the doorway of the dark classroom, with a confused look on her face.

"Rachelle and Topaz are trying to kill me!" I yelled, my frustaration overriding my pain for a brief second until I realised just how much my entire body hurt! Mai laughed at my groan of pain and walked into the classroom, sitting on the closest seat she could find.

"How was your detention?" Topaz asked cautiously.

"Awful! I had the Carrow's and the cruciatus curse, all I did was forgotten my homework!"

"Ouch! That must have hurt." Mai commented. Mai would never feel that pain, she was far too much of a goody-two-shoes, handing in homework on time, completing work to more than satisfactoy and NEVER late for anything. I was jealus but glad at the same time that my friend wouldn never feel the pain I felt at this moment.

"Aww, sympathy hugs!" Rachelle pulled me into a tight HURT but I managed to control my flinches.

"Err... I just remembered, we have an assembly in 15 minutes, a very important announcement apparently! I wonder what they're doing this time?" Mai told us, she was edging towards the door obviously worried about being late.

" Merlin I hope they're not bored again! Last time was bad enough!" Topaz's eyes sparkled with worry.

"Maybe they've found a way to make detention's worse? Killing curse perhaps?"

Why did my head hurt so much?

"Shouldn't we get down to the great hall then?" Rachelle asked.

"S'pose so…" I mumbled. They pulled me to my feet and dragged me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It would make my day! :D<strong>


	3. THE REAPING!

We entered the great hall and stood with the Slytherins, Mai had gone and joined Isa with the Ravenclaws.

In front of every house there were two glass bowls held on stands, inside were small slips of parchment each folded in half.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the front of the hall with Narcissa Malfoy and Snape. The only noise heard in the whole hall was heavy breathing, and the occasional whimper or sob.

A shiver ran up my spine, Bellatrix was here, in the great hall. A year ago Hogwarts was the safest place I could think of, now Bellatrix Lestrange stood at its very heart.

Snape stepped forward.

"We are adding a new tradition to Hogwarts, a tradition which shall last hundreds of years. The Deathly Games. A fight to the death," Gasps erupted through out the hall.

"In unfamilliar terrain. It will take place in an arena in Panem"

No sound could be heard now, not even a whisper of breath stole through the Hall.

"Only 6th and 7th years can fight in this most honorable tradition."

There was a sigh of relief from most of the school, but we were 7th years, we could die!

"You will all be escorted to your common rooms, where the 'reaping' will take place. The 'reaping' is the name given to the selection of tributes. The Deathly Games will be broadcast to all at Hogwarts. Viewing is Mandatory. The tributes will be given more information about the Games by their head of house. You are dismissed."

We walked in silence out of the great hall, my mind spinning with the information we'd received.

How likely is it that I will be picked?

I noticed Pansy Parkinson walking in front of us.

I turned to Rachelle, and said very clearly, "Maybe Pansy will be chosen, do us all a favour!"

Rachelle gave out a small strangled laugh while Pansy ignored me completely though I saw a small sneer flit across her face.

When we got to the common room we bagged a sofa while others stood.

Professor Slughorn began to explain:

The prefects would be the one to draw the names, they would be safe from the reaping. Whoever was chosen, would go to Snapes office, and would arrive in a place called Panem via Floo Powder.

Theo Nott would pick a boy and a girl from the glass bowls that had been moved from the great hall.

Adrian Pucey would also a boy and a girl from the bowls.

Then Draco Malfoy would pick a boy and a girl.

Theo Nott reached into the clear glass bowl and picked out a slip, he looked at the name and paled considerably, "Topaz Skelton!"

Topaz froze beside me then rose, trembling slightly and walked over to Theo.

Slughorn told her to stand at the front for the rest of the reaping.

"Anyone want to vounteer to take her place?" He was met with silence.

Theo then moved over to the other bowl, and pulled out another small slip, "Vincent Crabbe!"

Crabbe got up and stood beside Topaz.

Adrian Pucey walked over to one of the bowls and pulled out the slip, "Rachelle Wright!" Rachelle got up without hesitation, and stood beside Topaz and Crabbe.

Adrian Pucey pulled out another slip from the other bowl "Blaise Zabini!"

Blaise, Rachelle's ex, got up and stood beside Crabbe, as far away from Rachelle as he could get. She scowled.

Draco pulled out his first slip "Pansy Parkinson!"

I was suprised it wasn't me, I wanted it to be, to help my friends. They were the first people to like me, the first who bothered to get to know the girl behind the blank mask. I rose to my feet and shouted the two words that could well end my life:

"I vounteer!"

**Sorry, I haven't updated anything for 5 weeks.**

**4 weeks ago I got writers block. The next week I had trouble with the guy I like, and I'd moved house. The next week I had GCSE mock exams. And the last 2 weeks I have just had writers block! **

**Thanks to **_**Fabila Black**_** for editing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stared at me, shock evident on their faces. Even Topaz and Rachelle gaped at me, Pansy sat back down and I stood beside Rachelle at the front.

Draco moved to pull the last slip of parchment from the bowl "Jasper Rowl"

A guy with tousled dark brown hair stood up, I hadn't noticed him before, perhaps he was one of those quite people you rarely find in Slytherin.

Slughorn lead us out of the common room, he told us that the arena would provide us with wepons, and that we would be given mentors from previous years that Panem had done it. Apparently they would help us train and get sponsers that would send stuff into the arena for us, we would also get stylists and a whole team to help us get sponsors. So I got the message.

Sponsors were cruical

Slughorn told us to wait in an empty potions classroom, before walking out. Mai and Isa came to join us. We exchanged hugs and found out that Mai and Isa were also chosen, or 'reaped' as Slughorn called it.

Slughorn reappeared and took me, Rachelle, Blaise, Vincent and Jasper into seperate classrooms, leaving me in an old charms classroom, with nothing to do.

My mother came in, a void look on her face, I hated her looking like this, instead I focused on her bright red, dreaded hair and the multiple beads and rings entangled into the waves of red for decoration. She was once a proud Gryffindor, who was very disappointed when I was sorted into Slytherin. My brother instantly became her favourite since he was also a Gryffindor. My father was a Hufflepuff who didn't care which house I or anyone else was sorted into.

"I can't believe you! Why did you take the place of Pansy Parkinson?"

"I didn't want my friends to go through this alone!" I defended myself.

"Now you'll have to kill them, the hunger games is a fight till the death with ONLY ONE winner!" she spat.

"Well I'd rather die than watch my BEST friends die!" I shouted back at her. Shock seeped through her stone cold expression.

"You should have been a Hufflepuff..." she whispered, before turning on her heel, and walking out.

My brother came in next.

Drew entraped me in a hug, this was unusal, he was not someone who ever shows emotion... just like our mother.

"Good luck"

**OFF TO PANEM!**


End file.
